


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual sitations, sex with a underage person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are secrets within the walls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Ginny/Sirius, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [](https://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/profile)[virginia_bell](https://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday, hun. I hope you have a great day. This fic is un-beta'd as I couldn't find a quick beta to look over this. All mistakes are mine.

**Title:** Secrets  
 **Author:** [](https://fayetonic.livejournal.com/profile)[**fayetonic**](https://fayetonic.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J.K owns him, I just write for fun.  
 **Warnings:** sex with a underage person, dirty talk, sexual sitations  
 **Rated:** R  
 **Pairing:** Ginny/Sirius  
 **Summary:** _There are secrets within the walls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._  
 **Author's Note:** This fic is dedicated to [](https://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/profile)[**virginia_bell**](https://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday, hun. I hope you have a great day. This fic is un-beta'd as I couldn't find a quick beta to look over this. All mistakes are mine.

~*~

She knows the he's staring at her with those narrowed gray eyes. She can feel his gaze all over; his eyes wandering over her back, her hips, and her bum.

_‘Ignore him, Ginny,’ she says to herself. ‘If Mum finds out, we’re both done for.”_

She bites her lip in concentration and focuses her attention on the black haired doxy. Aiming her bottle of Doxycide, she squirts and hits her target. The small fairy-like creature screams, falls, and dies instantly.

A swarm of doxies appear from behind the draperies heading straight towards her. Ginny screams batting several away.

“IMPEDIMENTUM!” her mother screams and the doxies freeze.

Ginny looks at her hands and winces. Her hands are twice their normal size, littered with bites and scratches.

“Are you okay, dear?” Molly asks in concern.

“I’m just peachy, Mum,” Ginny snaps. “I just love being harassed by doxies!”

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady!” Molly snaps back.

Ginny rolls her eyes.

“Now, where’s that anti Doxy Venom?” Molly mutters, rummaging in a pile off to the corner.

“Afraid I used the last of it, Molly,” a male voice replies.

Ginny’s heart starts beating wildly at the voice. Her mouth dry and her face red, Ginny turns and is met with a grim Sirius Black.

Their eyes connect briefly before he turns back to her mother.

“I think there’s some vials in the kitchen,” Sirius continues. “I can go and get it, if you want?”

Molly thinks for a moment, then says, “Yes, I think Ginny should go with you.”

“But, Mum!” Ginny protests, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

“Go, Ginny.”

“But, why?” Ginny whines. “How come I’m the only one to go? Why not Ron and Hermione?”

Ginny looks to Ron and Hermione’s direction. They’re sorting through old musty books, with Professor Lupin supervising.

“Ginevra Molly, you know very well that Ron and Hermione weren’t the ones attacked by doxies!” Molly scolded. “Now, I want you to go downstairs, treat your wounds and settle down for a break.”

Ginny nods reluctantly.

Sirius grabs her arm and leads her out of the room into the hallway. They silently walk the familiar path to the stairs, passing the mounted house elf heads and a couple of portraits. Sirius’ hand is still grasping her arm. Ginny lets out a small whimper at the familiar touch.

They stop at the top of the stairs. Ginny looks back to see if anyone is in the hallway.

“I missed you,” she whispers.

Sirius smiles briefly and shushes her with a finger to her lip.

They descend the stairs and tip toe (careful not to wake Mrs. Black) into the kitchen.

Ginny enters first and immediately props herself up on the kitchen counter. She flinches, her hands are still sore and bleeding. She can feel the doxy’s venom kicking in.

Sirius shuts the door and casts a simple locking charm on it. Ginny looks at him curiously.

“This way we won’t be disturbed,” he grins.

He moves away from the door and walks towards where she sits. Ginny’s eyes watch as his hips sway with each step.

“Trying to seduce me, Mr. Black?” she asks breathlessly.

Sirius stops and looks down at his pants, a pair of tight muggle jeans from back in the day. Lily had given him the pair for Christmas, he remembers.

“Is it working?” he replies, walking over to her.

They were close now, only a couple of feet away.

“Yes,” Ginny nods. “Though, I think my hands need the antidote right now.”

Sirius moves to the other side of Ginny and reaches up to open the cabinet door above her head.

“Watch your head,” he orders, and Ginny leans forward out of the way.

He grabs the bottle of Doxycide and opens it. The smell of rubbing alcohol and mowed grass fills the air.

“Hold out your hands,” Sirius asks and Ginny obeys.

He squeezes the antidote onto the wounds using his free hand to rub it in. Ginny feels a twinge in her hand.

“Is this going to hurt?” Ginny replies and gets the answer to her question.

It’s a painful stinging that starts in her hands and travels through where the poison’s inflicted. It burns, sort of like rubbing a lemon in an open wound.

Tears build at the corner of her eyes, Ginny tries to blink them away.

Sirius casts a _Scourgify_ on his hands and reaches out to brush a lone tear away.

“It’ll be over in a second, love.”

Ginny feels her breath hitch at the word _love_. All the pain from her hand seems to vanish. It was just she and Sirius.

He leans towards her and Ginny closes her eyes. She knows that any second now they’ll kiss, and she’ll taste whisky and lust. She’ll feel his tongue caress hers and she’ll want more. To her disappointment, there is only a brush of the lips; a chaste kiss, holding many promises for later.

“Tease,” she whispers throatily and Sirius smirks.

His black hair (free from knots) falls in front of his face hiding half from view.

Ginny looks down at her hands, newly healed thanks to the potion. She looks up and meets Sirius’ eyes.

“Do you know how bad I want you?” she murmurs, running her hands through the silky strands of his hair.

Ginny leans over and gently nips at his ear lobe; loving the gasp from him.

“Right now, all I want to do is hike up my skirt and have you fuck me against this counter,” she whispers, and Sirius gives a loud groan. “I want to feel the edge pressed against my back as you take me hard and fast.”

Untangling one of her hands from his hair, she settles it against the crotch of the jeans. Sirius gives another groan as Ginny presses gently against the bulge. The denim material is hot against the palm of her hand. Ginny wants nothing more then to release him from the constricting material and stroke him till he comes.

“Stop that!” Sirius whispers against the base of her neck.

“Do you want me to?” Ginny replies, innocently.

Sirius doesn’t reply.

“Look at me, Sirius,” Ginny instructs, hiking up her skirt and showing off her cotton panties.

Sirius looks and watches.

Ginny starts wiggling out of her underwear when a knock on the door sounds. Both man and woman freeze, and glance at each other with wide eyes. Ginny hurriedly pulls up her undergarments and smoothes down her skirt.

Sirius mutters an unlocking spell and the door unlocks.

“It’s open,” he says and the doorknob turns.

Hermione enters, looking confused.

“Why was it locked in the first place?” she narrows her eyes suspiciously, looking back and forth between Ginny and Sirius.

Ginny coughs and meets Hermione’s eyes.

“I didn’t want to have everyone see me crying because of these bloody Doxy bites. I’m finally trying to get Ron to stop treating me like a baby, and if he sees me crying, he’ll never think of me as anything but his baby sister.” Ginny easily lies, and Hermione nods sympathetically.

“I just came to get you. Your Mum wants to see how you’re doing,” Hermione turns to Sirius. “Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you, Sirius. He’s in the Drawing Room.”

Sirius leaves with a glance to Ginny. His eyes plead; come to my room tonight, they say. Ginny briefly smiles, a slight inclination that means yes.

“Come on, Hermione,” Ginny hops off the counter. “We should get back to Mum. You know how much of a worry wart she is.”

They leave the kitchen, and move upstairs.

~*~

Ginny spends the rest of her day de-creaturizing Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Luckily, no more doxies attack and Ginny makes it out of the room with only a couple of bruises.

Ginny doesn’t look at Sirius during dinner. Instead, she concentrates on the delicious stew and home baked bread her mother made.

After dinner, Ginny plays a couple games of chess with her brother and later heads up to bed. Hermione joins her soon after and quickly falls asleep reading a book. Ginny stands and quietly leaves the room.

She pauses in front of Sirius’s room and opens the door. Sirius is over in the far corner, on the king sized bed; he’s naked, with only a thin sheet covering everything from the waist down.

Sirius waves her in and motions for her to close the door. Ginny obeys and moves toward the bed, feeling the bottom of her thin nightgown brush against the back of her knees.

“No need to be shy, Ginevra,” Sirius murmers, reaching out a hand to her.

Ginny accepts that hand and gasps as she is pulled on top of him. With one hand on her waist, he uses the other and pinches the nipple through her nightgown. Ginny hisses in pleasure and pain. Two could play it that way.

“I want you to take off your nightgown and ride me,” he hisses as Ginny rubs over his erection. “I want you to dominate me, Ginevra.”

Ginny whimpers and complies with his request.

~*~

Ginny wakes up in her own bed with Sirius’s come still on her thighs. She looks over to Hermione, who was still fast asleep and smiles. No one knows; it was their secret and would forever be. Ginny laughs into her pillow, feeling sticky and satisfied. She knows that tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that, she’ll enter Sirius’s room and he’ll have his way with her and make her feel—feel _complete_.


End file.
